Until we meet again, my love
by asianchica123
Summary: Edward catches the Spanish Influenza when he was human, will he and Bella be able to see each other? How will their families react to their love? And how how they meet again when they went to each others funeral? But most importantly does their love still exist?
1. Goodbye

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer owns all!

Chapter 1. Goodbye  
B POV  
I clung to him at the last stage of his life, I couldn't bring myself to leave him even for a single moment at this last stage of his life. There was also something about his doctor, Carlisle Cullen. He was just too perfect, nobody should look so sculptured, and he always had these golden eyes, who has golden eyes!? I already had a moment of doubt when I left to go the washroom, I had a gut that this would the last time I would see HIM. My husband. My life...

E POV  
I knew I was dying yet there was nothing I could do help myself get better. It pains me so much to see Bella, sitting by me each day crying and telling me how much she loved me. I wish there was a way for me to comfort her, but my sickness had made me so tied down that I couldn't even speak so I just sat there watching and listening to her each day. She left for a moment and my doctor came in, then he bit me...BELLA was my last thought, every moment we had shared passed quickly through my mind, before my body felt as if it was on fire. Then somehow through the pain I felt myself being lifted as if I was flying


	2. Misery

Hey it's me again! Sorry for the mistakes last chapter, it was kind of an experiment. I promise that it will get better!

Chapter 2-Misery

EPOV  
As I lay there burning I tried to remember as I much as I could. My name is Edward Masen, 18 years old and stricken with the Spanish Influenza. I have a gorgeous wife named Bella, and she is my life, my everything. For some reason my thought were hazed, but the memories that contains of her were in perfect clarity as if to torture me even more than the fire. Oh how glorious her body was and how I yearn for her touch now. As this thought the pain became unbearable again. **WHAT** **WAS** **HAPPENING** **TO** **ME**!? I just wish that this burning will end some time soon, I needed to see Bella, and for some reason I knew I was no longer human.

BPOV  
I came back from the washroom and my heart was pounding, hoping and wishing that Edward would be in his hospital bed where I had left him 5 minutes earlier. Just as I feared, he was gone and just as I predicted so was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Damn IT! I knew I couldn't trust him! With that I broke down into sobs. As I walked out of the hospital that day, I wondered if I would ever see Edward again, what about our memories? Our house? Our life? I wanted to end myself, but I knew I couldn't. What if Edward came back somehow, I can't bear the thought of leaving him on his own. No, I needed to stay alive, at least for now. I will cherish and protect our memories for as long as possible before letting this misery overwhelms me. I **WILL** fight for as long as I can, Edward deserves that much...

Review please! Your comments mean everything to me :)


	3. Turning

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! They really motivate me, to think that someone actually likes what I have written :) I'm sorry it's so short, I'll try my best to write more for each chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_

Chapter 3-Turning  
**EPOV**  
Slowly the fire was starting to decrease and I got more aware of my surroundings. I could hear the precise movements of footsteps downstairs, and I wondered if it was Carlisle. I could hear the heartbeat of something that was outside the house, and the movement on the road. Most importantly I could hear the thoughts of whomever it was downstairs. Secretly I wondered if I had gone insane. How is it possible to hear so many things at once and not get overwhelmed? And why is it so clear. Then, I felt the burn in my throat...I felt ugly and hideous, but mostly I wondered what Bella would think of me now. The footsteps got closer and the thoughts got louder, then I felt a pressure on my arm. My eyes opened and saw the face of Carlisle Cullen, his face was white, smooth, and composed. His eyes were a burning gold, and he seemed to be gauging my reactions. Then slowly he told me what I had become, a vampire, I Edward Masen was now a monster.

**BPOV**  
I felt lost, yes I promised myself to keep fighting but I don't think that will last for much more longer... The meadow, yes I would go to the meadow. It was me and Edward's special place, we had stumble across it when hiking once. I backed down the driveway and was almost at the cross section when **CRASH**! My car had collided with another who had been trying to exceed the light. Then I felt a burning, and I knew I was dying. At least now, I would be put out of my misery, I would be able to join Edward wherever he was. _Ahhhhhh_! I heard a scream, and wondered who it was...it sounded so familiar, then I heard it again and recognized it to be my own. Wait, death was supposed to be peaceful, instead of pain. Then I felt the burning..why I'm I being tortured?** I love you Edward**. Was my last thought before I faded into the darkness.

_I realize that this chapter wasn't the best. I'm so sorry! It was a filler and I had no idea what to include. Review Please!_


	4. Missing You

_Thanks for the review once again! Makes me really happy that people like my story :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**_Chapter 4- Missing You_**

**BPOV**

I welcomed the darkness, it was a way to escape all the misery in my life. I could avoid thinking about Edward's death for a while at least. **_WAIT_**! **_EDWARD_**! His funeral is in two weeks, and I **_NEED_** to be there! I really hope that I can last for that long...As I lay there continuing to burn I heard some murmuring, the person was Alex and he was telling me what I had become, he apologized for turning and dooming me to this life. The smell of my irresistible blood was too overwhelming. I eventually tuned him out, I was now immortal, and strong yet I have no one to share it with. What's the point of living forever when you have no reason to? Well, at least I will be able to go to Edward's funeral. It's just that I couldn't allow anyone to see me. I was different now, I was a predator and they were my food.

Then I heard Alex say something about needing a funeral for me, closed casket. I needed to pretend that I was dead and move far away, away from the place where I had once called home, the place where I grew up, but most importantly the place I met Edward. Then my eyes opened, and everything was clear.

EPOV

It was time for my first hunt, my throat burned uncontrollably. I felt hideous. Well, at least I wasn't hunting humans, that would be too harsh. Soon I discovered that mountain lion was my favourite, when suddenly I stopped. I was in my and Bella's meadow, it is one of the magnificent part of my life but without Bella here with me, it was nothing. Her scent lingered, and I found venom pooling in my mouth. **NO**! This isn't right, Bella is my wife and I will never be able to see her again yet I'm thinking about eating her!? I ran back to the house, where Carlisle was waiting for me. He stood there motionless waiting for my return. I told him what happened, and he understood. After all he saw the love between me and Bella at the hospital. Then he told me more about this new life I have entered. I must never expose us or the Volturi will come and kill us, and that we are indestructible except for other vampires, fire, and shape shifters. Carlisle is 300 years old, and is still looking like 20, which made me see the truth in his words. But then the bad news came...we have to leave Chicago. People thought I was dead, so we couldn't risk staying here. We would sneak to my funeral an stand there in the woods where nobody could see us. Then we fled, to Denali Alaska, a place with hardly no sun, and not much population...we would be safe there. _But I never saw Bella again._

Review please :)


	5. Into the future

_I'm so excited by the story stats, freak out everyday about it to my friends. Aha, thanks to those who read this story. :)_

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Twilight._

Chapter 5- Into the future

**BPOV**  
The first thing I saw was my reflection, there was a mirror hung across from the sofa that I was lying on. Edward had always said I was beautiful, but I never believed him. My looks were different now, my hair was longer, richer, and more luscious. My body had curves all at the right spots, unlike before where it look non-developed. But the thing that stood out the most was my _Blood Red Eyes. _Alex told me I could either hunt animals or humans, I chose animals. After all, how can I take another human's life away, just like the way my life was taken from me. Not that I blame Alex. After the hunt me and Alex had a talk, he offered for me to stay with him and his mate but I refused. A place where there is constant love? I think not, it would bring back the pain too much pain of Edward. I went to his funeral, hiding in the trees so that the humans couldn't see me. Surprisingly, their blood didn't bother me, despite the fact that I was a newborn. It almost smelled...repulsive. I guess I just had super self control or something...The rest of my life was stretched out in a long run..

**1000 years later**

**BPOV**  
After 1000 years of my life as a nomad, running around the world. I finally learned to accept myself, and the fact that I will always be alone, and Edward will never come back. I also found out my power, a shield. It was discovered when Kate, a nomadic vampire that I came across tried to shock me with her gift but didn't work. From there I learned that my gift was both physical and mental, I could also lift my shield away if I wanted, but why would I ever want to do that?

I have just came into the small town of Forks where there is constant rain and almost no sun. I have decided to try and act civil. I bought an old house in the woods, and have enrolled myself in Forks High School and today was going to be my first day...I just hope that there won't be too much stares but remembering the looks and whistles I've gotten from the towns that I was barely passing through in the past, I knew it was going to be a difficult day.

_I really wish that Twilight could continue. It would be great if Stephenie Meyer could finish writing_ Midnight Sun, _but mostly I would lov_e_ it if she_ _could write New Moon from Edward_'s POV..

_**As always, Review Please!**_


	6. Seeing You

_I've stopped getting reviews, and the people reading my story has decreased. Please tell me how to improve it! Thank you._

_Diaclamier: I wish that I owned Twilight_, _but I don't_.

**_Chapter 6- Seeing you_**

**BPOV**  
My outfit was classy, as a human I liked to be plain, but as a vampire my fashion sense has definitely improved. All the same, I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention on myself. I was wearing a blue plaid shirt, a tank top, and skinny jeans with my favourite pair of converse. Around my neck in a necklace, hung my engagement ring and wedding band. I refused to go anywhere without them, but I knew people would get suspicious if I were to wear it on my hand. My hair was up in a messy bun, and my eyes were perfectly golden, a result of me hunting all night, to make sure that my thirst was absolutely under control. I was officially ready for my first day at school as a vampire.

E POV  
1000 years have passed, me and Carlisle have been joint by his mate Esme, then Rosalie and her mate Emmet, and lastly Alice and Jasper. Everyone had their other half, and I couldn't help but wish that Bella was here with me. Though a thousand years has passed, the hole in my heart which held her place has yet to seal up. I knew for as long as I lived, she would be the only one for me, nobody would ever be able to replace her, and for that I am glad.

I got ready for another boring day at school. Alice as the fashionista of the family has layer out everybody's clothes for them, including mine. It was a black button up, with dark blue jeans. My wedding band was kept on my hand, but I moved it to my middle finger. I couldn't bear the thought if not wearing it, after all it was my only connection left with Bella.

As I got to school, I quickly realized that something has changed. The minds of these _kids_, were flustered. Flustered over the new girl, brown hair, medium height. Even I got engaged in their thoughts for a while, until I realized, I was betraying Bella. But whoever this new girl was, she was a vampire, a vegetarian at that. Very fascinating I had thought that the Denali clan were the only other vampires who didn't feed on animal blood. I had to tell the rest of my family at lunch about this.

Images of the new girl flowed through every humans mind, yet I never saw her face, and everyone was trying to find out her name, but she wouldn't speak. I tried to read her thoughts, surprisingly I couldn't find it. She must be a shield, I had heard about them on my last trip to the Volturi with Carlisle for his decadely visit.

Finally it was lunch time, just as I sat down with my family with food that I wouldn't eat. She walked in, and my jaw dropped.

**It was Bella**.

_Review please!_


	7. Reunion

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I have been so busy with school and homework. All the same, I feel extremely guilty, I will try my best to update regularly but it probably won't be daily._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own aspects**_** of Twilight!**

**_Chapter 7- Reunion_**

**BPOV**  
I drove to school in my red BMW with the top down. Over the top, I know, but I liked the fast speed. As I arrived at school, I noticed everyone's attention on me. I parked next to a silver Volvo, it was shiny and bright. It seemed only right for me to park beside it. My classes were a drag, each of my teachers had made me introduce myself to the class, I didn't enjoy all the extra attention, but I was forced to. Finally, lunch approached, but definitely not fast enough. I was curious though, all through the day I could smell other vampires, vegetarians I guessed, who else can stand to be around humans all day long? As I walked into the cafeteria, I immediately locked my eyes with another golden-eyed vampire. It was Edward...my love from over 1000 years ago. At least it was someone who looked like my love, but how could it be him? No, he died so many centuries ago...I had to get out of here. With that, I turned and bolted out the doors of the school and into the woods. Soon I could hear a pair of footsteps behind me, and I knew it was him..I stopped. There was no point, he would follow me for as long as I ran, I planted my feet and whirled to face him.

**EPOV**  
I was the first person she saw then she turned around and left. I knew I had to go after her, I had missed her so much, and I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving again. I knew that my family had always thought of me as moody and depressed, but they didn't know me with Bella. I was completely different, and without her by my side my interest in the outside world has definitely faded. She suddenly turned around as we reached the deeper parts of the woods. I almost ran into her, but managed to stop myself. "_Bella_.." I whispered, it's really you? How are you here? How are you alive? Who changed you? How have you been living? I bombarded her with question, expect for the one that was most important..but nerve racking to ask. Has she found someone else? Then my eyes locked onto the piece of jewelry around her neck, it was her engagement ring, and wedding band. I almost laughed with relief and joy, she still cared for me! Then before I could stops myself, I gathered her into my arms, feeling happy for the first time since I was human.  
Slowly I felt her arms snake around my waist and I was ecstatic! I was holding Bella! _My Bella_. "Edward, she spoke." Ahh, how I had missed hearing her beautiful voice, and now as an immortal, it rang like bells in my ears.  
I felt her pull away, so I reluctantly let her go. We needed to talk, and I knew it. She told me about Alex, and how she was driving to the meadow, our meadow. She told me about how she was nomadic up until now, and she told me about her power. I in turn told we about each of my siblings Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. Then I told her about Carlisle and Esme, she muttered something like _"I knew it, I knew he was different_" when I mentioned Carlisle. I laughed, and I was truly surprised to hear my laughter, it was as if I was finally released from my personal hell- without Bella.  
We kept talking, and before we knew it, it was dark. We were back together, and everything was pure bliss.  
It was then that I realized, I had left my family sitting at the lunch table wondering what happened. I had never actually told them about Bella, it had hurt too much to think about her.  
I invited Bella to come over to meet everyone, and she accepted after much argument on the fact that he was "_imposing_." _Silly Bella, I thought, you could be an imposer, I love you too much for that._

I just hope that Alice would see this in a vision, and warn everyone, I didn't want everything to be chaotic, the first time I brought Bella _home_.

_Hope that this chapter was good, and makes up for me not writing earlier. I apologize again, for the late update_.

**_Review Please!_**


	8. Family

_Thanks for the reviews ;)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...unfortunately_

_**Chapter 8- Family**_

**APOV**  
Oooh that dress is so pretty, I have to go buy it. Hmm...all of a sudden, I was pulled into a vision. Edward...was running and..LAUGHING! Wow! I haven't seem him smile or laugh for almost a decade! Then, I saw _her_, the new girl. She was running besides Edward, their hands twined together.

The vision ended and I was back in the real world.

That's when it hit me. Edward finally found a mate, and they will be here in about 5 minutes. I couldn't wait a second longer.

_**FAMILY MEETING**_! I screamed. Within 10 seconds everyone was there, and sitting beside their mates, by the dining table. I quickly told them about my vision, and everyone was glad for Edward, but had a different reaction. I was thrilled, Jasper was overwhelmed by the emotions, Carlisle was glad, Esme was excited, glad, and relieved. Rosalie was glad he found someone, yet she was pissed. He found her, and that's why he bolted from the school and left them? What if she brought danger to the family? Emmet was glad for Edward, but his wife was angry, and that made him upset.

Bam! The door slammed and Edward was home.

We could all hear their quiet murmur, but decided to give them some space, and come to meet us at their own pace.  
Finally they rounded the corner. Their hands were still firmly locked together, like it had been during vision. Their eyes shone with happiness, love, and adoration. Although as vampires we always instantly know whom our mate is when we seem them, we were not stupid. We could tell that Edward and Bella had a past..

Bella? Carlisle spoke, and everyone turned to stare at him. You know them?  
Carlisle explained that Bella had been by Edward's side everyday before his death. And he almost didn't get the chance to save him, because of Bella's constant presence.

**BPOV**  
After Carlisle explained about me staying with Edward during his last human minutes. Everyone visually relaxed, at least they kind of knew to trust me now.

I told them about myself, about Alex, my power, where I had been these years, and in turned they introduced themselves to me. By the time we finished talking, the sun had set, and rose again. Thank god we are vampires, and don't have to sleep. Alice is a very energetic person, and although we have just met, I just know that we will be great friends.  
Everyone was extremely generous and seemed to accept me, except Rosalie. But I think she had started to soften up a bit after listening to my story.

I was invited to move in with them, and although I would love to stay with Edward, I knew it was a bit too early.  
They told me I could change my mind at any time and that there will always be room for me in their house.

Then, it was time for school. Me and Edward had already skipped 2 days of classes, and if we missed anymore the school would get suspicious. I was about to go home and change, when the energetic little pixie stopped me, and dragged me into her oversized closet, which was connected to an oversized washroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I came out wearing a denim vest with a white tank top, and a pair of red jeggings. My hair was straightened, and I had on only a little bit of eye makeup.

As I came down the stairs, Edward's jaw dropped, and I giggled embarrassed. Then, I took in his form. He looked so handsome, and I couldn't help my gasp. Next thing, I knew, I flew down the stairs and into his arms, almost knocking him over. Our lips met, and I was in heaven, I had no idea what on around me until Emmet came in the room, and started cracking sexual jokes. Embarrassed I pulled away, but I kept my hand twined with Edwards. Together, we walked to the car, ready for school. And the gossip...

_Hope this chapter was good! Review please :)_


	9. School

_Come on guys, please review and read my story! I means everything to me...I'm starting to loose faith in this story, so if you wish for me to continue PLEASE R&R. Thanks :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_!

**_Chapter 9_**

**EPOV**  
I'm so glad that everyone in my family, is accepting Bella, I mean...even Rosalie has started to taken a positive step and that's saying a lot.

My family has spent so long talking that we have not moved for over 24 hours. And now it was time for school.

Yeiup, just as Alice predicted, our eyes were on us as we stepped out of the car. Of course the the freaks would only date the freaks..meaning Bella and I.

Everyone groaned. Their chances of being with Bella or with me were crushed, not that they ever had a chance. Their thoughts were really starting to annoy me, so I pulled Bella in for a quick kiss, or at least it was supposed to be, but with Bella that boundary is always easily broken. Her scent was just so strong and sweet-smelling, I could kiss her forever and not get tired of it.

The guys were getting incredibly jealous, and started thinking of themselves in my place, which got me to be even more upset. The girls were even worse, thinking that Bella didn't match up to me.

Ridiculous! It is me that is not good enough for Bella, not the other around. She is an angel, _my_ angel.

**Bpov**  
The gossip started as soon as we stepped out of the car. I didn't need Edward's power to guess what they were thinking. Before I knew it, Edward had attached his lips to mine. As always I lost my self control, as soon I smelled his mouthwatering scent.

We walked to class, and I was surprised when Edward sat down beside me. He wasn't in this class, on my first day.

It seems like he switched into everyone of my classes, not that I minded.

The material that we were learning was insanely boring, and the only good part about it all was Edward. During everyone single classes, we had fun with each other and passed notes.

By lunch the news of us had spread all around the small school, and everyone was waiting for a repeat of the kiss that they had seen in the morning.

They got what they wanted, and so did I. 3

_I realize that this chapter is super short compared to the two previous ones. But I really need reviews to continue, so please review if you want longer chapters. Thank you_


	10. Her

_I'm so sorry for the late update, but I really have no idea what might come next. Thank you for the reviews, I will try my best to make the chapters longer. _

_Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight, I simply like to play with the characters from Stephenie Meyer's dream :)_

_Chapter 10: __Her_

**_BPOV_**  
After school me and Edward went over to my house to have some alone time. Although we had talked about our past there was still much to discuss about our future. He had persuaded me to join the family, and as soon as I agreed the phone rang. Alice. Of course, she was delighted, and so was Esme. They couldn't wait to start decorating and also couldn't help but be happy for Edward and I. I would be able to move in next week. We decided that we would keep my house, just in case we need some...alone time.  
As we drove back to the Cullen's house, Edward was relaxed and happy as was I. But suddenly when we were about a mile away from the house, he stiffened. His smile and ease was gone, he had frozen and the car had stopped moving. _Edward._ I said, he didn't reply.._.Edward, Edward,Edward_! Come on baby, tell me what's wrong? Slowly he reached out his arm, and pulled me close to his chest. We sat there for a while, until he was..more relaxed.

He told me Tanya was here, a blond vegetarian vampire from Denali. She was here for only one thing, me. Edward briefly told me about how Tanya would continually try to hit on him, and seduce him. Her actions made me extremely jealous, but I was glad that Edward didn't cave in to her.  
So why was she here for me now? Turns out that Tanya had heard about me and Edward getting together, she had come here to get rid of me, and to try to win Edward's heart _again_.

Slowly Edward started driving again, after I convinced him that I would be ok and safe to face her.

We reached his house, and I did a double take. Tanya was gorgeous, extraordinary. Everything that I wasn't. She had wavy strawberry blond hair that reached up to her waist, and eyes that were quite meaningful. I couldn't understand why Edward would want me instead of _her_. It made no sense.

Bella, it's _so_ nice to finally meet you. She sneered. Beside me, Edward snarled. I rubbed his back knowing that it was Tanya's thoughts on me.

Then I heard her purr Edward, it's so nice to see you again...clothed. And that's when I lost it.

_Hope you guys liked the chapter :) Review please!_


	11. Author's Note

_I am really sorry, but I can no longer continue this story at this time. Before I started writing, I had promised myself that I would finish the story, no matter what. I knew how it felt to be left in the climax of the story, and not know how it ended because the author did not finish it. _

_I have thought a lot about the story, but have no idea what will happen next. I simply do not have enough time or imagination right now. There have also been less than a hundred people to read it in about a weeks time, and no one has reviewed for the last chapter either.  
This story is now currently on-hold. I most likely will return to it, at a later date. _

_Thank You._


End file.
